Nightmares
by Cookie Doh Ru
Summary: Lauren has a Nightmare about a certain Starkid, but will he hear her sobs and come to the rescue? Or will he just walk by...? Contains various amounts of fluff and large amounts of Bropez. If you don't like gooey romances then don't read. all Criticism will be read and noted xx Bropez pairing, Fluff.


_**Howdy starkids, this is a one shot to do with Bropez romance. Yes fangirls ;) It is just soppy gooy romantic goo so if you were looking for some smut you have been mistaken. You have been warned. :) This for my readers who are awaiting my 'The New Starkids' Chapter, sorry all my work died violently -_- xx  
**_

_It was a peacful day, and Lauren was writing a few script idea's down in the living room/kitchenette for the upcoming shows. Joe walked in with a box of fresh cereal and some milk. "Finally! I've been waiting for breakfast aaaaaaall morning!" She shot up and rugby tackled the cardboard box onto the sofa, hugging it with pride. "Hey! I'm not the ONLY one who forgets to buy breakfast Lauren." He set down the milk and presented a paper from his pocket and proceeded to read it, tutting at a random headline. Then, at that moment, Brian and Meredith walked in hand in hand which made Lauren gulp back a tear. They shouted for the other guys to come in and grabbed everyone's attention. "Everybody! I have a surprize for everyone! Come on Joe, you too" He pushed his paper away and Joe looked grumpy but listened. _

_"I have decided that..." Then at that point, he got in front of Meredith kneeling down, presenting a ring in a blue velvet box. "Meredith...will you marry me..?" Everyone was silent and Laurens heart stopped. "...Yes! oh yes yes yes!" She hugged Brian and everyone cheered, accept Joe, who saw Lauren curl up into a ball in the sofa, out of sight of the rest of the gang. He knew her pain but could only congratulate the couple. _

**_Lauren woke up_ crying.**

She sat bolt upright n bed, crying and heaving. Her worst nightmare had come to her dreams. "Lauren? Lauren! You okay in there?" Brian came through the door to a sobbing Lauren. "Hey hey heeey! Whats wrong?" He sat on the bed beside her a wrapped his arms around her. "I..i had a horrible nightmare! It was horrible i just woke up crying like this and... sorry..." She looked down and Brian shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry about a nightmare! They happen to everyone. I was just going to my room. Want me to stay a while?" She nodded her head in his chest. Brian nodded also, walking to the door, closing it, then walking round to the other side of her double bed. He slipped in and she cuddled his side. "Wanna talk?" She nodded again and he thought of something to say. "What was the dream about?" She widened her eyes, realizing she couldn't reveal her feelings yet as he was still with Meredith. This thought brought another tear to her eye. She quickly changed it to something worse to make her crying believable.

"Oh.. uh.. i drempt th-that you and Joe were in a fight 'cause this guy tried to be all sleezy at me. He had a knife and y-you got stabbed!" She began to sob at that thought and he rubbed her back. "Ooooh its okay. I meen, i'm right here don't worry." Lauren closed her eyes and nodded again. "Hey. I got in a fight with Meredith. Were braking up, bit of a weird time to bring it up, but thats why i was going back to my room." Brian said this casually and it made Lauren lift her head up. "Y-you've broken up?" This time Brian nodded. She rested her head back on his chest and sighed in relief. "Why don't you get some sleep, want me to stay?" She looked up at his soft eyes and leaned in, softly kissing his lips. "I'll take that as a yes..." She realized he had just broken up with his girlfriend, but at the moment she didn't care. "Oh-uh.. sorry i should have waited... sorry uh-" He cut her off by returning the kiss.

The cuddled up and slept soundly through the night. Joe walked (Haha) past the slightly open door, peering in he saw the two snuggled up. He Smiled to himself, closing the door. Happy that Lauren had finally bagged her man.

_**Thanks for reading, yes i made it out that Joe knew of Laurens love for Brian and that their best friends. Review if you want too, honesty is appreciated ;) Love Chow Readers xx **_


End file.
